Living With Both Of Them
by Brooke-ler
Summary: When Heinz's Molcure splitter Splits Perry into two trouble can come. * May not be finished *
1. Chapter 1

"What is that?" I asked Heinz. He said"A splitter of molecules". I said"Oh like a machine that can split people personality's?". He said"Yeah..". I said"Lets hope that doesn't hit anyone".

-Couple hours later-

Me and Heinz went outside to talk with my friend. Perry came by but didn't see me or Heinz. He said"Hey whats this?". He went up to the splitter. He pressed a button and a flash went across the room. Next thing that happened was two platypuses were in the room. One looked tough when the other looked a bit weak. The tough one said"Woah, Finally, I got my own body!". He looked in a mirror and saw he looked a lot tougher. The weaker one tried to leave quietly, because he was a bit scared of the tougher one. The tougher one said"Hey! Stop you little weakling!". He went up to the weaker one and said "Don't leave you little weakling before I give you one of my famous fist sandwich!". He barely hit the weaker one but the weaker one cried, He said"That hurt!". The tougher one laughed and said"I barely touched you!". 

I came in my room and saw two platypuses. One was crying and the other was laughing. I said "Perry? What happened?". The tougher Perry said"What you think Doofus's weird fangirl!". I said"One thing you little weirdo version of Perry, Don't call Doofy, Doofus and don't call me a weird fangirl!". I pressed a button on my wall and a cage fell on the tougher Perry. He tried to get out but he couldn't. I said"Like you would be about to get out, It is super tough metal!". I went over to the weaker,sweeter Perry and bent down. I said"Whats wrong?". He said"He" He pointed to the Tougher Perry "hit me on my arm". I said"Aww.. Come here, I'll bring you to Doofy". He climbed into my arms and I got up. I took him outside to Doofy. Doofy was sitting in a chair. I said"Heinz, Your stupid machine split Perry into two Perry's! And now the badder, Tougher one hit the Sweeter, Weaker one". Heinz said"What?". He saw the sweeter Perry in my arms. He got up and came over to Me and Perry. The sweeter Perry said"Doofy!". He jumped out of my arms and hugged Doofy. Heinz hugged him back, I smiled and said"This is so cu-". I heard a crash from inside my house. I sighed and said"I'll be back".

I went in my house and saw my fireplace was tipped over and then I saw the dining room was messed up. I saw the Badder Perry smiling watching TV. I said"My mom's gonna kill me!". I ran into the living room, Picked the badder Perry up by his neck fur and said"How the Heck did you get out of the trap?". He said"Your dog Lilly, She is a dumb dog". I said"Shut up about Destroy-Inator, She is a smart dog, Sometimes.. Now you little bad, tougher Perry are going back in the trap, with no way to get out, Not even a person or animal can help you out". I went back in my room and threw him in the trap. I pressed another button and the trap closed. I went back in the dining room and fixed it up. I then went back in the Family room and put the fireplace back up. I saw Doofy come back in, He sat down on the couch and the sweeter Perry laid down on him. Heinz turned the TV on and watched it. I sat down on the love seat and watched TV too.

- About a hour later -

I was almost asleep when I saw something weird. I opened my eyes and saw the tougher Perry again,But now had on a coat. I stayed quiet, the tougher Perry quietly sneaked across the room and climbed onto the couch. He smiled evilly and grabbed a whip cream can out of his coat and put some whip cream both in Heinz's hand's and The sweeter Perry's hand. He took a feather and tickled sweeter Perry's beak. Sweeter Perry scratched his beak and had whip cream on his beak. I laughed and Tougher Perry saw me awake. He said"You saw me do that didn't you". I nodded and said"I wouldn't tell them you did that though". He smiled and said"Thanks". I said"Your welcome". Tougher Perry tickled Heinz's nose and Heinz woke up. He saw Tougher Perry. Me and tougher Perry said "Dang it! He woke up!". Heinz said"Your both weird". He saw whip cream in both his hands. He smiled evilly. He put whip cream on both tougher Perry's face and mine. We both said"Heinz!". He laughed and said"Never try me". Me and Tougher Perry said"Shut up". Heinz said"Fine". Sweeter Perry woke up and tasted whip cream. He asked"Why do I taste whip cream?". Heinz said"Tougher you put it in your hand and then tickled your beak making whip cream go on your beak..". Sweeter Perry said "What?". I said"Yeah that Happened!". Sweeter Perry said"Thats Cool!". Heinz said"What the?". I said"Its whip cream, It's yummy! and Fun!". Heinz said"Ok..". I said"Yeah, Lets watch TV again". Heinz said"Good idea". Tougher Perry said"I have nothing else to do, So I guess I'll watch TV too". He climbed on the Love seat and Sat on the top part. Heinz said"I'm gonna get Chips. I'll be back". He got up and Put sweeter Perry on the couch. I said"Hey, I need to give you guys name's so I can tell you apart.. Hmmm.. How about you" I pointed to tougher Perry"Be Terry"I pointed to Sweeter Perry "And you can keep your name Perry". Terry said"Why does he get to keep the name Perry?". I said"What about Fluffy then!". Terry said"He can keep Perry, I will make fun of him too much if his name is Fluffy!". I said"Good Idea".

Heinz came back with Chips and put it on the table. He sat down and started eating the chips. We all watched a movie. I fell asleep half way into the movie.

-Heinz's P.O.V-

I saw Terry climb onto Brooke and went to sleep. I smiled and got up. I put a blanket over them both and then sat back down. I then laid down and watched the movie.

I fell asleep at the end of the movie.

-3 hours later, Brooke's P.O.V-

I woke up hearing my parents talking, I evesdropped and heard  
"What is up with that, thing?".  
"It looks like Perry.. Just a bit tougher looking one"  
"Why is it here?".  
"IDK, Maybe one of Heinz's stupid inventions did it"  
"That makes sense"

I asked them"Whatcha talking about?". My mom said"Uh.. What that thing is that is laying on you". I looked and saw Terry. I said"Oh Terry? He is a tougher version of Perry". My dad said"Told you!". My mom and I looked at him like "Shut up". My dad looked as he shrunk down in size. He said "I'll shut up". Terry woke up and said "What's going on?". I said"My dad and mom were wondering who you were, and then I told them and then me and my mom got my dad to shut up". Terry said"Ok". I said"Crazy huh". Terry said"Yeah, But I am use to it, I am Perry inside". My mom and dad said"Well.. We are gonna leave". They left and I said"If I write this, People are gonna me like". Terry said""What is up with this story?" Right?". I said"Yeah. But I know at least one will say "Awww.. This is good Brookie. Keep up the good work"". Terry said"Your writer friend, Right?". I said"You got it". Terry said"I knew it". I said"Yeah, Yah did, Now lets watch some TV". I turned the TV to Disney channel and watched "Suite life on deck Twister".

-At the end of the 3rd part-

"Grandma Pickett.. You just gave that Necklace to Zack, Cody's brother, Not Cody" Terry said to the TV. I said"Yeah". Heinz woke up and saw Me and Terry talking to the TV. He said"I don't even want to know". I said"Good, We wouldn't want to tell you". Heinz rolled his eyes. He watched TV with us.

-At Dinner-  
"Eww.." Terry said about the food. I whispered "I ain't eating it.. I am just gonna eat the chicken". Terry whispered to me"I don't think that's chicken, I think it is turkey".  
"No, It's Chicken".  
"I think it is ham" Heinz whispered  
"One of us should try and see" I said.  
"And It ain't gonna be me!" Terry and I said.  
"That only leaves me to try it!" Heinz whinnied.  
"Exactly" I said.

Heinz sighed and took a bite of it. He said"I don't think it is any of that". My mom said"It's Roast beef". I whispered to Perry "Hey, Perry, Will you eat my Dinner so I can leave the table?". Perry whispered"No, You eat it yourself". I sighed and started turning my Straw in my soda. I got an idea, I grabbed a Inator that was on the shelf right behind me. I clicked a button and half the food on my plate disappeared. It looked as if I did eat some of the food. I said"I'm done". I got up and started to go to the kitchen, Till my mom said"Brooke, Eat your food for real, And stop using Inators to make your food disappear". I sighed and sat back down. I started eating each though I hated everything on the plate. When I finished some and felt like I was gonna throw up I said"I can't eat anymore". I got up, Grabbed the plate and went in the kitchen. I put the plate on the counter. I went into my room, Turned my TV on, Grabbed my favorite book, curled up in my bed and read it.

-When Terry, Perry and Heinz were finished with Dinner-

I saw Terry climb into my bed and come over to me. He asked"Whatcha reading?". I said"Dracula, My version". Terry asked"Can you read it to me?". I said"Sure  
Another Victim for Johnson, A normal young adult. She had a job as a writer and had a boyfriend named Aaron Jacobs. One day Aaron had a idea,  
"Karen, I have a idea, We should go on a trip, A trip to Transylvania" Aaron exclaimed to Karen.  
"Good Idea!" Karen said to Aaron.  
They both packed up their things for the trip. They got on a plane that afternoon to Transylvania.

That night Karen was asleep when Aaron was working on a idea, He had some garlic in his pocket that he would use later.

He fell asleep, And right at the moment that he fell asleep, Count Dracula came into the room, He went over to Karen and sunk his teeth into her neck. He sucked her blood. She woke up and went to the bathroom, She saw two small holes in her neck. She said"How did that get there?".

Days later she started to turn white.

About a week later she was almost dead. Aaron was busy trying to find a ring for Karen. When Aaron came back at night to where Karen was, She was now a vampire. Aaron was surprised, Karen said"Hello Mortal, Prepare for me to suck your blood". She went to Aaron and sunk her fangs into his neck. She suck his blood".

Terry said"Nice story, Though it is not so scary, You should of described about the blood sucking. Like, She sucked his Red, Juicy Blood. When she was done She had Red blood all over her fangs. Aaron had two holes in his neck and Dark red blood was near it". I looked at him and said"What the? You have a weird mind". Terry said "Says the girl who likes Heinz Doofenshmirtz..". I said "Yeah but I don't have a dark mind". Terry asked"Didn't you write a story about Me killing Heinz". I said"Yeah, But it was just a dream". Terry said"Doesn't Matter". I said"Shut up". He said"Fine, Then give me a notebook, I'm gonna write a Non-Dark story". I said"Ok". I got off my bed and grabbed my blue notebook and threw it on my bed. I climbed back into my bed and Watched Terry writing a story.

-About a hour later-

"This is a good story Terry, Is this a true story?" I asked. Terry nodded and said"Yeah, It is. Every single word is true". I said"Well half this story is sad! I feel bad for you now". Terry said"Whatever". I hugged him and he tried not to smile. But he failed and smiled. I smiled and whispered"You ain't bad at all". I let him go and said"Lets watch some Phineas and Ferb, Rollercoaster the Musical is coming on soon". Terry said"Cool!". We watched TV waiting for Rollercoaster the Musical to come on.

-10pm that night-

I fell asleep watching TV when Terry was telling a scary story to Perry. Perry was scared to death. He was shaking and jump off the bed that was under my bed. He ran to Heinz's bed and climbed into Heinz's bed. He curled up with Heinz when Terry smiled Evilly. Heinz woke up seeing Perry curled up with him. Heinz sighed and looked at Terry. Terry smiled and said"I didn't do anything". Heinz said"Oh so I guess Perry is just shaking for a random reason!". Terry said"Yeah". Heinz rolled his eyes and said"I am tired and I ain't gonna agure or anything. Good night". He held Perry and went back to sleep. I awoke and climbed off my bed. I said"What just happened?". Terry said"I told a scary story and freaked Perry out". I said"Ah". I sat down on Terry's bed. I noticed that Terry was shaking a bit. I asked"Are you scared?". Terry denied"No! I am not!". I saw fear in his eyes. I said"Terry, You are scared, I can see the fear in your eyes". He said"Fine I am scared! Why does it matter?". I said "Because you shouldn't be scared, It is just a stupid story". Terry said"So what, It is still a scary story!". I said "Tell it to me". He told me the scary story. I said"Thats not too scary, It is a little but not a lot scary". I was about to get up when Terry said"Don't leave!". I said"Why?". He said "I'll feel less scared if you stay here with me". I said"And thats coming from the Tougher, Meaner, Agent Side of Perry?". Terry said"Shut up". I said"Fine I'll shut up". I climbed over to the other side of Terry's bed. I laid down and Terry climbed next to me. I held him against me and started humming a lullaby I made up one day when I was bored. I saw Terry's eye shut and I smiled. I went to sleep too, Thinking of a Drawing.


	2. Dealing with them By Himself

_**I own Only Terry, Perry(/Fluffy) , Myself And.. I guess nothing Else..**_

_**Warning: No Turning back now, Crazyness coming in this Chapter, But The Whole story is Crazy.. So If you read the First you already know..**_

"Wake up Brookie!" Terry said when jumping on his bed. woke up and complained"What? I want to sleep in!". Terry said"Fine, Be late to school, It is 8:45". I sat up quickly and said"Really?". He nodded. I grabbed my Watch and saw it was. I jumped out of bed and grabbed my clothes to get dressed for school. I went in the bathroom and got dressed. I went back in my room and sat down on Terry's bed. I watched TV till it was time to go to school.

-9:15-

When my mom got home she said to Heinz "Come on! Lets go thrift shopping!". Heinz said"Why?". My mom said"Because I do not trust you here alone". Heinz sighed and said"Fine.. But I can't, Terry can't be trusted here alone either". My mom said"Then use your Inator to let People let him in the store". Heinz sighed and said"Fine". He went in my room and used a Inator. Terry said"Hey Doofus". Heinz said"Hey Terry, Come on we need to go to the store with Brooke's Mom". Terry said"But I don't wanna!". Heinz said"You have to, Brenda don't trust me home alone and I don't trust you Home alone". Terry sighed and got up off the ground and kicked the game boy he was playing with across the floor. He said"I hate my Life". Heinz said"Me too, Now come on". Perry asked"Can I come too?". Heinz sad"Sure". Perry smiled and jumped off Heinz's bed. He and Terry went with Heinz to go with my mom.

-At the thrift Store-

"I hate my Life, I hate my Life, I hate my Life!" Terry said. My mom said under her breath"I hate my life too. I have to deal with you weirdo's". She started shopping when Terry saw The vending machines. He took Heinz's wallet out of Heinz's pocket and went to the vending machines. Heinz noticed Terry did this and went to Terry. He asked"What are you doing?". Terry said"Getting some food". Heinz said "Well how are you going to? You can't reach the Money slot thing". Terry said"Get you to do it". Heinz said "Smart idea, What do you want?". Terry pointed to a bag of Chocolate cookies and said"Those". Heinz said"Ok". He grabbed his wallet and took a dollar out. He put it in the machine and put in E4. A bag of Chocolate Cookies came out and Terry took them. He opened it and ate them. Heinz took his change and followed Terry. They both went back with My mom and Perry.

-About 10 mintues later-

Terry was now super bored, and he got an idea. He went to the other side of where Heinz, My mom and Perry where. He grabbed a fishing pole and pushed a rack of clothes over with the Fishing pole. Then a Bookshelf of Glass fell over and Glass broke. Heinz heard the glass and went to where Terry was. He looked at Terry and said"What did you do?". Terry said"Nothing. I was just playing around with this fishing pole and a weird person came by, Pushed the rack over and ran". Heinz said "Terry, I know you did this all". Terry said"I guess then you'll have to pay for this all. Cause I can't". Heinz said"I ain't paying for it, So I wouldn't tell you did it, Ok". Terry said"Ok". When a Person saw what happened and asked what happened, Heinz said"IDK what happened".

Half way though my mom was shopping Perry got sleepy. Terry couldn't help but laugh at Perry when Heinz had to carry Perry. When my mom was done they all went to Popeyes. My mom got shrimp, Heinz got a Chicken Poboy. Terry wanted a chicken Poboy too when Perry wanted a Shrimp Poboy. My mom said"I don't have enough to get both". Terry said"Then get me a chicken and nothing for the wimp!". Perry said"I need to eat!". Terry said"I do too!". They started fighting over which one to get. Heinz sighed and said"I got enough for everything. Here". He handed my mom enough for Another Poboy. Terry and Perry smiled. My mom ordered everything then paid. When they all got home Terry ripped into the his Chicken Poboy when Perry opened his Shrimp Poboy open normaly and then ate it without making a mess. Heinz tried not to laugh at Terry and my Mom just left the room with her Shrimp. Heinz started eating his Chicken Poboy.

When Perry, Terry and Heinz finished they threw their garbage away. Terry was bored and then got a Idea, He said"Hey, We should play some kinect Adventures". Heinz said"Good idea". They both went in the back room when Perry sat on the couch. He watched Heinz and Terry play a river rafting game.

-3pm-

Heinz was now laying on the couch trying to get his breath back. Terry was playing a boxing game when Perry was watching him and was wondering how Terry was so good. Perry asked"How are you so good Terry?". Terry said"I just am, I can kick a dude's a-". Heinz said"Terry. Brooke might write this and If you finish that sentece Brooke will have to lie, And you know she doesn't like to lie". Terry said"Fine. A dude's butt and I am more then half his side". Heinz looked a little mad, Perry said"Can you teach me to be a little better?". Terry said"Sure". Perry smiled and jumped off the chair. Terry tought Perry how to defend him self first.

-4:06pm-

I ran in the backroom and said"Hey dudes! Whatcha doing?". Heinz said"Watching Terry teach Perry how to defend himself". Terry said"What he said I am doing". I said"Cool, Can you teach me after you teach Perry?". Terry said"I think you can defend yourself, All you need to do is Brooke is make fun of them. They try to touch you push them away and run to your next class. If they get in your face ignore them and If they don't leave, Press the button under your watch and It will contact me and I will come and hurt them. Then no one will try to mess with you". I took my watch off and saw a button hided under my watch. I said"How did that get there?". Terry said"Magic, And a inventor helped me after you fell asleep the first time last night". I looked at Heinz and nodded. I said"Thanks guys. This be easier then getting picked on!". I jumped on the couch and watched Terry go back to teaching Perry.

-5pm-

I was on my laptop writing my friend about what was going on.

"No way. Looks like my story is happening."

"Way! It looks like it is, But I am in it! And Wild Perry's name is Terry and Gentle Perry's name is just Perry.. Since Terry would make fun of Fluffy".

I got bored and went to read a Doofy and Perry story.

-5:30-

I felt someone looking over my shoulder. I saw Terry looking over my shoulder reading what I was reading. I said"What?". Terry said"I am bored and have nothing else to do, Perry's tired so I can't teach him anything new, And Doofy's watching TV". I said"Oh.. Wait, Did you say Doofy? And not Doofus?". Terry thought about what he said"I guess I did". I smiled and said"Good, You shouldn't Call Doofy, Doofus". Terry said"Whatever". I said"You know I am bored too since I am done reading stories.. We should go play a game outside". Terry said"Ok". I closed my Laptop and put it on the coffee table, Me and Terry got up. We went outside we played baseball first.

The game of Baseball ended up in hitting a ball with the bat on the ground and the other person had to block it. That then ended up in playing golf with the bat. Which that ended up in us just climing up a tree, Throwing the Ball and making it bounce and the other Person (Or Platypus) Watched How high it went then catched it. When we got tired we sat down on the backyard stairs.

We both heard"You guys tired?". We looked behind us and saw Heinz, We said Sarcasticly"No we are sitting down watching the plants grow!". Heinz said "What have you guys been doing?". I said"Baseball, Hit the Ball, Golf, Then Bounce the ball". Heinz said"And how many times did you get hit somewhere you would not want to get hit if you were a boy?". I said"15 times...". Terry snickered, I looked at him with a death stare. He smiled evilly and said"I ain't gonna shut up".

I rolled my eyes, Heinz said"Anyways Guys, Do you want to come inside for some Ice cream". I asked"You think that be safe, Since someone might get a sugar rush?". Terry said"You really think I'm gonna get a sugar rush? Get real, I wouldn't from a bowl of ice cream". I said"Maybe Not from just a bowl, But I got M&M's and Chocolate Syrup, and a whole lot more!". Terry's eye's went wide open. I said "And that can make you have a sugar rush!". Terry said to himself "Don't get exicted, Don't get exicted, Oh forget it! M&M's, Chocolate Syrup and a Whole lot more? AWESOME!". I smiled and said"Poor Doofy's gonna have to deal with you on a sugar rush and Me being tired!". We both got up and followed Heinz in the kitchen to make ice cream.

-About a hour later-

"This is so much fun! Brooke you should try!" Terry said as he jumped up and down. I said"In a little while, I am still trying to get over my sugar Tiredness..". When I felt better I got off the love seat and joined Terry on the couch. We both started jumping on the couch. Heinz sighed and said"You guys better stop before Brenda yells at you guys". I said "She left to go shopping! Meaning". Me and Terry looked at each other "We can annoy you to death!" We both exlaimed. Heinz said"Oh noes!". Me and Terry smiled Evilly.

-About 30 mintues later-

I was now sitting on the love seat watching how much energy Terry had. Heinz was hitting his head up against the wall. I got an idea, I got off the love seat and got on the couch. I grabbed a hold of Terry and sat down on the couch. Terry said"Let go of me!". I said"No, You need to calm down, Right now!". I took my IPhone and turned a Green day song in Lullaby form on. Terry was still struggling trying to get out of my arms. Then He started calming a bit down, His eyes started to close and I smiled. I put him down on the couch and put a blanket over him. I got up and said to Heinz "You know Terry's now asleep, And not being hyper!". Heinz said"How the Heck Did you get him to calm down?". I said"Easy, I turned on a Green day Lullaby on and he calmed down". Heinz said"Oh..". I said"Now Both sides of Perry's are asleep, Thank God.. Now I am gonna draw a picture".

-Dinner time-

I heard"Brooke! Dinner time!". I stopped drawing and went into the dining room, I saw Chicken sandwichs. I super sped to the table and sat at my seat, I ate my sandwich. I heard Terry say"Dudette, slow down!". I looked up and said "Nope! I am hungry!". When I finished I picked up my garbage and went into the Kitchen. I threw away my Garbage and grabbed a soda. I went in the back room to watch a Horror movie.

-30 mintues into the Movie-

I saw Terry come In and climb onto the love seat with me. He asked"Whatcha watching?". I said"I forgot the Name but it is a Horror movie". Terry said"R?". I said"No, PG-13 Though". Terry said"Cool still, Over rated for us". He started watching it with me.

"Kill Her! Kill Her!".

"NO! LOOK UP YOU IDOIT!".

"YOU IDOIT! NOW YOUR DEAD!".

"AHHH! A ZOMBIE!".

By the time I screamed A Zombie Heinz came into the Back room and said"What are you watching?". I said"A.. Doctmantry about Mytical Creatures". Heinz asked"Whats It rated?R?". I said"No! PG-13!". Heinz turned off the Movie and I said"Hey! I was watching that!". Heinz said"Your not watching A Horror Movie Brookie, Your 12 year old". I said"I'll be 13 in, 10 months and 24 days". Heinz said"Yeah, I'll let you watch them when you are 11 months 30 days away from being 14". I said"Then I'll be 13! Thats Unfair! Since Terry's older then 13, PG13 means People under 13 can watch with people over 13". Heinz said"No It doesn't, PG-13 Stands for Parent Gudiance For People under 13, Duh!". I said"But My sister can watch it with me and she ain't my parent". Heinz sighed and said"Ok, I mean Adult Gudiance for People under 13". I said"Curse you Heinz Doofenshmirtz". He said"Like I care if you curse me, Since you should be getting to sleep". I said"But it is only 8:30!". Heinz said"But Your parents are going to sleep and so am I". I said"So!". Heinz said"Just at less come into our room and watch TV or play on your Netbook". I sighed and said"Fine, But I ain't gonna let you get any sleep..". Heinz was confused when Terry knew what I mean't. Me and Terry got off the Couch and went into Our room. Me and Him sat down on the ground to watch TV.

-10pm-

Me and Terry fell asleep as Heinz was on our netbook. He saw that Me and Terry were asleep. He got up and picked Me up and Put me on Terry's Bed. He then picked up Terry and Put him next to me. He said"Sweet Dreams My Little Friends".


	3. A Day At The Mall

_**I own Only Terry, Perry(/Fluffy) , Myself And.. I guess nothing Else..**_

_**This is 2 days later, And I am getting sick in this part**_

"Err.. I really don't want to go shopping" I complained as I got dressed to go to the mall. Terry said"Me either! All we are gonna do is look at girl things, and Walk around looking like idiots!". I said"I know!". Heinz said"It's gonna be a boring dang day!". I said"Yeah, Life". Terry said"Really". Heinz said"Sucks". We heard My mom say"It doesn't matter if it does or not! Get dressed!". I said"I already is!". Heinz said "Me too". Terry said"And I don't want to go!". Heinz said"You have to Since I don't trust you Alone here". Terry said"Then some Craziness will happen, I'm telling you". Perry asked"Like what?". Terry turned around and said"Like Tipping over a Rack of clothes, Break some jewelry, And More". Heinz and Perry's eyes went wide open when I smiled evilly like Terry. My mom said"Come on guys, Lets go!". I said"Ok..". Me, Terry, Perry and Heinz Followed my mom outside to the car. Heinz and My Mom got in the front when Me, Terry and Perry were in the back seat. Me and Terry listened to Green day when Perry listened to Children's music. Me and Terry made jokes about what Perry was listening to. Perry heard us laughing and didn't know why.

_**-35 minutes later-**_

Me and Terry were now listening to Broadway music and Dentist came on. I gasped at the song when Terry said "Cool and Yuck!". Perry asked why he said that, I said "Because it said, When I was done, I would find a cat and bash it's head!". Perry asked"What does bash mean?". I said"I forgot, But If this song has to do with Torture then I am guess Hitting it head in or smashing it". Perry said "Ewww!". I said"I know, right!". Heinz heard me and Perry talking about the word bash and said"You know Brooke you shouldn't tell Perry about that kind of stuff, Especially In a store". I asked"And what should I do when Terry blurts out something stupid?". Heinz shrugged and said"Idk, Say nothing I guess". I said"Fine". I went back to listening to Music with Terry, Now Hello Goodbye with Glee singing was on.

_**-Some time when shopping-**_

"Hey Brooke, Look at me" I heard Terry say, I turned around and saw him with having a weird shirt on that looked like a dress, He stuffed two shirts in the front of the shirt where girls weird things would be. He was wearing high heels and had a purse in his hand. He also had a headband on his head and a wig. He said in a girl voice"Oh I think I am so fat and I can't fit half my clothes". I laughed and tucked my hair into my shirt and said in a boy voice"Babe, Your so skinny, And I'll always love you". Terry said"Oh Your lying! You think I am fat!". I said"No your not, You as skinny as c-". Heinz interrupted us"You guys better come with us or your'll be left..Here, Terry why are you dressed as a girl". Terry said"Uh.. I was having fun with Brooke and got this idea". Heinz said"Ok..". Terry took off the shirt, Shoes, Headband and Wig. Me and Terry followed Heinz, My mom and Perry.

During the rest of our shopping Terry got crazy ideas.

"Brooke! Come here!" I heard a hundred times.

One was for a crazy idea for us scaring people.

"Buy Me! Buy Me!" Me and Terry said as people looked at clothes. We then jumped out of no where saying"We have come to feast on your blood!". Millions of people screamed as Me and Terry laughed.

Another was us going up to a food place, Ordering everything on the menu and then waiting till the people got everything done and asked for the money when me and Terry said"Uh.. We need to go get the money from our friend, We'll be back". We would leave and wait till the people realized we weren't coming back.

Another thing we did was opposite sex and go look in our sex's department. Many People said"What the Heck?".

Another thing we did was rearrange everything. We put Boys clothes in the girls, Lawn things in the indoor furniture and Luggage in the Outdoor stuff.

We put Shampoo in the fountain and watched the bubbles form.

We heard"Brooke! Terry! We are leaving the food court!". I sighed and said"OK". Me and Terry caught up with Heinz, My mom and Perry. We were behind a train, I said"I can go faster than the train!". I started walking faster than the train then went back with Terry. Terry said"I wanna jump on the back and ride it saying"Woo hoo!". I said"Then why not! Come on!". He jumped on the back car when I sat in the back car. Heinz laughed at this as my mom sighed, Perry said"I wanna get on!". He jumped in the back car with me. Heinz said"I guess I'll get in too!". He got in too and sat with me. My mom said"You guys are gonna get in trouble!". Me and Terry said"No we aren't! This is meant for People to be in!". Terry started doing his king of the world bit, He said"I am king of the world! You must all bow down to me!". People stared at him weird. I stuck my head out the Window and said"Yeah! You must all bow down to him! If you don't I will use a inator on you all!". Heinz said"Why don't we speed this train up!". He grabbed a inator out and started speeding the train up. Terry said"Cool!". We were speeding though the mall. We almost hit 3 people and 5 stands. When it sped down a cop stopped the train. Me, Terry, Heinz and Perry said"Oh No". Terry jumped out of the train car as Perry did too. Me and Heinz climbed out of the train car and started leaving quietly. We all then Ran back to my mom she said"Did you guys get in trouble?". I said"No, We didn't". Terry said"Yeah". My Mom said"Thats weird, Anyways lets go home". I said"No! I like being at the mall!". My mom said"We got to get home Brooke, It's already 3". I sighed and said"Fine". We all left to go home. When we got home me and Terry collapsed on His bed. We fell asleep due to tiredness of doing our antics.

_**Heinz's P.O.V**_

I saw Brooke and Terry asleep, I smiled and put a blanket over them both. I sat down on their bed to watch TV. Perry climbed onto the bed with me, He asked"Can I watch TV with you?". I said"Sure". He smiled and curled up next to me to watch TV with me.

_**Couple Hours later**_

I saw Brooke stir and she got up off the bed, She groaned and held her head. I asked"Are you OK?". She shook her head and said"No, My head hurts like Hel- Heck". I felt her head and it was burning up. I said"Lay back down Brookie! I'm gonna get you some Chicken soup". I got up to go get her some chicken soup. I came back with Chicken soup and handed it to her. She started eating it quickly and drank the juice in it fast. I said"Dang! You ate less then 4 hours ago". She said"I'm really hungry though!". She handed me her garbage and I sighed, I went in the Kitchen to throw the garbage away.

I went back in the bedroom and sat down on the bed. Brooke said"Hey Heinz, Can I see my phone?". I said"Sure". I grabbed her phone and handed it to her, She started reading some of her stories.

_**Later that Day**_

"No! No! No!" Brooke said to taking some medicine to make her feel better. I said"Come on Brookie, Take it and you'll feel a bit better". She said"No! I don't wanna!". I sighed and said"Brookie, Would you rather be sick or be better?". She said"Sick if the only way to be better is take medicine!". Terry woke up and said"Whats the Heck is going on!". I said"I am trying to get Brooke to take some medicine to make her feel better!". Terry said to Brooke "Take it before I hit you, Cause I wanna go back to sleep!". She said"I am not take-". Terry took the medicine and shoved it in her mouth. She swallowed due to not able spit it out. She said"Eww that tastes Horrible... Why do I feel so tired?". Her eyes started closing and she fell back down and was now asleep. I said"Finally, Thanks Terry". I hugged him and he smiled. He said"Your Welcome Doofy, Now night". He lied back down and went to sleep. I said"Night my little friends again". I went to find Perry. He was in the back room playing with some magnets he found. I smiled and sat down with him and played with the magnets with him.

_**That Night**_

Perry was curled up with Brooke and Terry as I was getting ready to go to sleep. I smiled and said in a whisper "Brooke should really write this". I went to sleep smiling.


	4. Going Camping

_**Sorry for a Short Chapter last Chapter, I really had no ideas for the Chapter, Sorry's.**_

_**You know what I own and What I don't!**_

_**This chapter gonna be crazy, And go on into other Chapters..**_

"Camping" I asked Worried

"Camping?" Terry said excited.

"Yep, I said Camping!" Heinz answered.

We all heard "Camping? Oh No!". I said "I bet you $50 dollars that was my mom". Terry said "I bet $60 it was your dad!". We heard "Brenda, It wouldn't be bad". I said "Give me my $60". Terry looked at Heinz and said "I got no money". Heinz sighed and grabbed $60 out of his wallet and handed me $60. I said"Thanks Doofy, But you can keep it, It doesn't matter who said it". Heinz put his $60 back in his wallet. Terry whispered to me "I would of took it! Why didn't you?". I said "Because I already took out $50 from a bet we had about Our cat". Terry said "Oh, You always win bets don't you?". I said "Most of the Time". Terry said "How much money do you got?". I said"$105". He said "If you took the 60 dollars you would of had $165 and you could of had enough money for a camera or laptop!". I said "Yeah, But I would rather earn the money then take it from my friend". Terry said "Your a weird Kid". I said "I know".

I left the room to go get my IPhone. I found it on the fireplace next to my mom's phone. I took it and jumped on the couch, I started reading updates on a story I was reading.

_**Later that day **_

My phone started ringing, I answered it and said "Hello, Brooke Doofenshmirtz talking". I heard Phineas on the other line "Hey Brooke, Where Is Perry?". I said "Both of him are at my house right now".

"Both? What do you mean?".

"Perry pressed a button on Doofus's invention and Now he is split into two, Like Candace was 3 years ago".

"Are you serious?"

"Yep, I am serious! Anyways Phineas, I gotta start getting ready for camping".

"Camping? Can Me, Isabella and Ferb come?".

"Hmm.. Sure, I know Doofy wouldn't mind if you guys come".

"Cool, Now I can get away from my sister trying to Bust Me and Ferb!"

"Doesn't your mom already know what you build?".

"Some of what we Build but not all of what we build, Like the "dangerous" things"

"Ah, Well I gotta go Phineas, See you later".

"Ok Bye".

I hung up and went to get ready for the camping trip, I said when I was getting ready "This is gonna be a major crazy 3 days".

_**In the car the same day**_

Terry was telling Perry scary stories, Phineas and Ferb were coming up with ideas for things to build, Isabella was looking a seventeen magazine and I was listening to music. I started getting bored so I took out my sketchbook and started drawing a picture.

When Terry was finished Telling a scary story about camping to Perry he looked at what I was drawing. He said "That's Good, What Is it?". I said "I really don't know, I am just drawing something random, It kinda looks like a mythical creature". Terry said"Can I draw something on the Mythical creature?". I said "Sure". I handed him the sketch book and he started drawing fangs on the mythical creature, Then Wings, Then a cat tail. He said "Now It is a Vampire Dragon-Cat!". I laughed and said"Can it breath fire at the same time as it purrs?". He said "Yeah!". I asked "Can It suck blood up as it burns someone?". He said "Yeah!". I asked "So it is pretty much a weapon and a cute thing?". Terry said "I guess, I never thought of it like that". I laughed and said "You are just like the little brother I never had!". He smiled at that and said "And If Candace counts as a Big Sister, She sucks, You are a better Big sister than her!". I said "Thanks Terry". I hugged him and said "You might be a wild Little Platypus, But you are a sweet one sometimes". He said "I ain't sweet!". I said "Whatever Terry". The rest of the ride we drew things and talked about them.

-At the camp ground-

I jumped out of the car with Terry. We both looked at each other, Went up to Phineas and said "Hey Phineas, Do you guys think you could build this kind of tent?". We showed him a drawing of a tent. He said "Of course! Me and Ferb will get on it after we get ours done". Me and Terry said "Thanks". We went to the back of the car to the trunk. We grabbed our bags and I pulled out a Inflatable couch, I grabbed out a pump, Terry looked in my bag and asked "Is it a endless hole in there like Santa's bag?". I laughed and said "Yeah, I went up to the north pole and asked Santa "Can your little elves make me a book bag like your Bag?"". Terry laughed and said "Well It seems like it is!". I said "Well It does… Come on lets go set this couch up!". We went to an open spot and blew it up. We then jumped onto it and watched our friends make up their tents. Terry got an idea, He said to me "Come On!". He got up and I followed him.

We hid behind a tree, Terry climbed up the tree and found a stick and some acorns, He climbed back down and said"Let me see your belt and your shoe strings". I said"Why?". He said"Just let me see 'em". I sighed and gave him my belt then my shoe strings. He tied them together and then grabbed some sticks and tied them together with the big string. He now had a basket and pulled the loose stings up, Tied them on to a stick and put the acorns in the basket. He climbed back up the tree, He set up the Basket on to the tree. He waited till someone sat under it, When my dad sat down under it on the inflatable couch me and Terry had made up, Terry smiled Evilly and took a stick and tipped the basket over and jumped back down on the ground with me. We ran off somewhere that my dad couldn't see us. A ton of acorns hit his head and he said"What the?". He rubbed his head and looked up, He said"That was weird..". Me and Terry were laughing so hard. We went back to the our couch. Terry said"Hey Baldy, Get up thats our couch!". My dad said"What?". Terry said"You heard me Jose, Get up". I was trying not to laugh. My dad said"Did you call me baldy before?". Terry said"No I said Bally.. No duh I said Baldy!". I said"Dad, Please get up before something bad happens". My dad sighed and got up, Me and Terry sat back down on the couch. When my dad left I high fived Terry and said"That was so funny!". Terry smiled and said"Thanks I'll be here all night!". I laughed and said"And I'll be here too laughing!". We both heard someone say"No way acorns hit your head!".

"I think they did, Since he is acting so loco".

"Maybe..".

"Acorns did fall onto my head! Out of now where!".

I said"Looks like my Jose is trying to get people to believe him!". Terry said"Yeah, But of course no one believes him". I said"Just like people wouldn't believe Doofy for having a platypus nemesis!". Terry said"And People saw it happen, Just some people didn't..". I said"Exactly". We saw Doofy come over, He asked"Did you two drop acorns on Jose Weirdo?". I laughed at the name and said "Yeah We did!". Terry said"We are bored Children with nothing else to do in the woods! We are gonna do badness! Like..". He starting singing in the tune of Phineas and Ferb Theme, I sang with him,

"Dropping Acorns on Jose,

Telling Scary stories to Perry,

Putting bugs in some tents,

Scaring everyone".

Heinz said"Put bugs in mine tent I will kill you guys". I said"Note to self, Don't put Bugs in Doofy's tent". Heinz said"Or any other Insect". I said"Dang it!". Heinz said "You were a good kid till Terry came along". I said "What the Heck is your Definition of Good? Mine is not being mean, I was always mean to you..". Heinz said "You weren't as mean or bad". I said "Whatever..". Heinz said "Ok.. I am leaving". He left and I said to Terry "Wanna torture my dad some more?". Terry nodded as we went to torture my dad.

_Later that day_

It was getting dark and Me, Perry, Terry and Doofy were roasting marshmallows as My Parents, Phineas, Izzy and Ferb were in their tents. When we were making smore's I heard a scream "THEIRS BUGS IN MY TENT!". Terry and I high fived each other and said "Yes!". My dad ran out of his tent when My mom sighed and came out of

The tent. Heinz laughed at my dad screaming like a little girl. He said "Good job Terry and Brookie!". He high fived us too. We said "Thanks Doofy!". He said "Your welcome Guys". We ate our smores then went into our tents. I watched TV (Thanks To PnF's invention) when Terry went to sleep. I fell asleep when the TV was on.


End file.
